An Unexpected Twist
by haileythewriter
Summary: When Meredith finds out she's pregnant with someone other than Derek's baby, she seeks solace in the only person she knows will understand. Mer/Add with mentions of Mer/Der... Rated T for now, rating will change as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So to those of you following my other stories, here is the first chapter of the new fanfic as promised:) Please R&R:)**

****In this fanfic, Addison doesn't leave to LA after she and Derek get divorced, Mark works at SGH, and Meredith and Derek are together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights go to Shondaland.**

**Chp. 1**

"Shit, shit, shit!" Meredith cursed as she sat on the toilet in the cramped bathroom of the small trailer she and Derek shared, while looking at the positive pregnancy test in her hand.

"Everything ok in there?" Derek asked from behind the closed door.

"Fine, thanks." Meredith replied as she wrapped the small stick that had recently revealed, what seemed to be, an agonizingly bright blue plus sign in toilet paper before shoving it in the trash bin next to the sink. She quickly washed her hands and exited the bathroom.

"You ok Mer?" The dark haired neurosurgeon asked from his position in their bed.

"Yeah I'm great." Meredith lied with a smile as she poured herself a cup of coffee before taking a sip and leaving it on the counter to go get dressed.

"Your getting ready already?" Derek questioned.

"Yeah I um, have rounds so... yeah." Meredith replied nervously. She watched as Derek shrugged and returned to reading the newspaper in his hands. A few minutes later, she was dressed and ready to leave to the hospital. She pecked Derek's lips and quickly exited the door. She climbed into her Jeep, started the car and started driving towards the hospital. 'One night. The one night I have sex with someone else, I get pregnant. Derek and I have been having sex for months! And the one night its not with him, I get pregnant. Fantastic! Fan-fucking-tastic!' Meredith thought to herself as she neared the hospital. She put her car in park and sighed as she walked through the doors of the hospital, towards the coffee cart and ordered two coffees instead of one. She knew what she had to do, but that didn't mean she liked having to ask the one person who probably wished her a fiery, painful death, for help. She made her way to the elevator and nervously pushed the button that would take her to the maternity floor. She exhaled as she heard the elevator ding signaling that she had arrived to her destination. She walked through the dimly lit corridors and stopped at the office that read: Addison Forbes Montgomery. It still amazed the blonde that anybody could have that many names, and thats considering the fact that it was recently shortened to just Montgomery and not Montgomery-Shepherd. Meredith took a deep breath as she knocked on the neonatal surgeon's door. She heard a muffled 'Come in' and entered the office. She watched in amusement as she saw Addison's eyebrows furrow in confusion at her presence.

"Good morning Dr. Montgomery." Meredith greeted extending the coffee towards the redhead. "Caramel Macchiato."

"Thank you Dr. Grey." Addison replied shocked that Meredith knew her coffee order. 'Why would Meredith know Satan's coffee order?' Addison asked herself in her head. The blonde must've sensed her surprise because she quickly explained.

"I um, overheard you order a couple of times." Meredith stuttered as a dark blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Hmm, who would've thought Meredith Grey would've remembered Satan's coffee order. I don't know whether to be flattered or scared." Addison said teasingly, which only made Meredith's blush deepen.

"I um, its just that...I..."

"Relax Grey, I was just kidding. So, something I can assist you with?" Addison asked as she stood and started to walk out of the door with several charts in her hand leaving Meredith walking behind her. Meredith couldn't help but admire the way Addison's hips swayed as she walked down the hall. 'What the hell? I did not just think that.' Meredith told herself internally. Truth be told, Meredith always thought Addison was beautiful, from the second she met her. Plus, she had this sophisticated aura that immediately drew Meredith into her. She was always extremely confused about the fact that Derek had left her...she wouldn't of. The sound of Addison's voice jolted Meredith from her thoughts.

"Um, yeah... Well its more of a favor...for me." Meredith explained nervously as she quickened her pace to catch up with the redhead in front of her.

"And you need me? You do know that I am an O.B.G.Y.N. right?" Addison said sarcastically.

"I know."

"So then what would you need me for?"

"I um, I..." Meredith stuttered.

"Spit it out Grey." Addison encouraged.

"I'm pregnant."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Author's Note: So I hope you guys like the story so far... Please let me know, reviews are always welcomed- good or bad:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to those of you who gave me ****kind ****feedback and who alerted and added my story to your favorites, I really appreciate it:) And as always, please R&R:)**

**Author's Note 2: To the anon who said my story was "ignorant trash should be deleted. Gross." I am sorry to hear that you didn't like my fanfic, but unfortunately for you, I do not write to please you, I write for myself and pissing off people like you is just an added bonus. As to the "Gross" part, it is clearly you who is ignorant. If two women together bothers you, or if it was simply the pairing, if you would've bothered to read the summary that clearly stated Mer/Add we wouldn't have had this problem…. But regardless of how rude and unnecessary it was, thanks for the feedback:)**

**Chp.2**

"This going to be a little cold." Addison said out of habit as she put the cold gel on Meredith's still flat stomach.

"Thank you for doing this Addison, I know you probably hate me and all and you should but-"

"I don't hate you Meredith." Addison interrupted.

"You don't?" Meredith asked surprised.

"No, I don't." Addison reassured as she gave the intern a warm smile.

Meredith returned the smile and felt a weird fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach when Addison smiled at her which was quickly replaced by a warmth between her thighs as Addison's fingers accidentally skimmed over the lace of Meredith's underwear that was exposed just above her jeans.

"You okay?" The redhead asked as she noticed that the blonde had become tense.

"Yeah, fine." Meredith said as she tried to ignore the trail of goosebumps Addison's touch had left on her lower abdomen.

"Okay, and that is your baby. Heartbeat is good, everything looks fine." Addison said with a smile as she reached for the box of tissues that was directly behind her. Meredith watched as she pulled one out and started to wipe the gel off of her stomach agonizingly slowly- or at least thats how it felt to Meredith. Meredith bit her bottom lip to try and keep from squirming under the redhead's touch, but as Addison's fingers once again grazed her bare stomach, the intern let out an involuntary moan, which sent Addison into a fit of giggles.

"I, um I'm so sorry its just that," Meredith tried to explain as her face turned a bright shade of crimson.

"Its fine Grey... It's actually kind of funny." Addison said as she once again started giggling at the intern. Meredith quickly pulled her shirt back down and stood up.

"It is not!" Meredith protested as her face turned even redder than before, which only made the neonatal surgeon laugh more and Meredith couldn't help but laugh too. "Well um, thank you Dr. Montgomery."

"Addison." The redhead quickly corrected.

"Addison." Meredith repeated with a smile.

As she reached for the door, so did Addison and their hands grazed briefly. Meredith quickly pulled hers back and followed Addison out of the door.

"Call me crazy, but I don't think your friends are gonna be to thrilled that you're on a first name basis with Satan... Not to mention that I managed to turn you on during an ultrasound." Addison said teasingly.

"I was not turned on!" Meredith lied.

"You we're and you know it." Addison teased as they approached the hallway that led to the elevator.

"Well thank you Addison, for helping me." Meredith said as turned to go to the elevator.

"Thanks for the coffee." Addison retorted with a smile as she made her way to her office.

Meredith sighed before she continued towards the elevator on her way to the locker room. And as much as she tried to forget the spark that she felt when her and Addison's hands met on the door handle, she couldn't help but hope that Addison had felt it too.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for your reviews... I'm glad you guys are liking the story:) Please R&R...**

**Chp.3**

Addison sat at her desk as she reread the same paragraph for the fifth time. She hadn't been able to concentrate since she had seen Meredith that morning and desperately needed something to distract her from her thoughts about the blonde. She was just about to open her next file as she heard a soft knock on her office door.

"Hey Addison." Meredith greeted with a smile as she entered the neonatal surgeon's office.

"Hey... is everything ok?" Addison asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah fine... I um, I'm actually your intern today."

"Oh... well I have a c-section scheduled at 12 but nothing until then." Addison said with a smile as she went back to reading the file in her hand.

Meredith stood watching the redhead until she mustered up the courage to ask her the question that was burning a hole in her head. "So um, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe get something to eat before the surgery... with me." Meredith watched as Addison arched an eyebrow in surprise. "I mean you don't have to I was just thinking since everyone is busy and you and I are free that we could just grab something to eat if you haven't eaten already which if you have is fine and..."

"That sounds perfect."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Is that Meredith? Cristina yelled as she and Izzie started to walk over to their usual table.

"Oh my God! I think it is!" Izzie said in disbelief.

"What the hell is she doing with Satan?" Cristina exclaimed as she watched Meredith laugh over something Addison had just said.

"I don't know...You think they're friends?"

"Not if I can do something about it!" Cristina stated as she dropped her tray down on the table and quickly made her way over to the table where the pair was sitting. "Hello Meredith." Cristina stated clearly annoyed with her blonde friend.

"Hey Cristina...I thought you were in surgery." Meredith stated nonchalantly.

"I'm gone for 20 minutes and you come and have lunch with..." Cristina trailed off as she nodded her head towards Addison who was sitting across from Meredith.

"Ok, well I'm going to go... I'll see you later Mer." Addison said as she picked up her tray and started to walk away from the table.

"Bye Addison." Meredith said a little too loudly and smiled when Addison winked at her over her shoulder. The intern let her gaze linger on the redhead's body a little longer than needed and was greeted by Cristina's wide eyes as she turned around in her seat.

"What the... She just... She-Shepherd just winked at you Meredith! there are sooooo many things wrong with that! And Addison? Since when were we on a first name basis with her? And she just called you Mer? What the hell Meredith?"

"First of all, she's not She-Shepherd anymore and we're friends now."

"Okay, fine... So that leaves the winking and the fact that you were completely undressing her with your eyes!" Cristina continued.

"She did not Cristina!" Meredith defended.

"Yes she did!"

"You really think so?" Meredith asked confused by the whirlwind of emotions she felt at the thought of the neonatal surgeon winking at her.

"Meredith! What the hell is happening here?" Cristina asked incredulously. "You slept with her didn't you?"

"No!" Meredith exclaimed.

"But you want to?" Cristina watched as a light blush crept onto Meredith's cheeks. "You like She-Shepherd!" Cristina said as the truth of the situation finally dawned on her.

"Cristina, you are my person so I'm not going to lie but you cannot tell anyone! Got it?"

"Got it." Cristina promised as she nodded happily.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Addison barely blinked at the quick opening of her office door as Callie stepped into her office.

"George kissed me...yesterday. One minute he's holding a urine bag, the next he's kissing me. You think he's freaking out about his dad? Yeah, he's probably just freaking out, I shouldn't hold him to it." Callie explained quickly.

"What?" Addison asked as she was snapped out of her trance.

"Did you not just hear a word I said? I'm pouring my heart out here! Geez, it's all about you isn't it? Everything's about Addison..."

"I think I have feelings for Meredith Grey."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Author's Note: So, I hope you guys liked the chapter... I will try and update as soon as I can... Just In case you were wondering, the last scene between Callie/Addison is from Grey's: S3 Episode 12... but I obviously changed what Addison told her:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so, so much for your reviews/alerts they really keep me going:) And as always, please R&R:)**

**Chp. 4**

_"Did you not just hear a word I said? I'm pouring my heart out here! Geez, it's all about you isn't it? Everything's about Addison..."_

_"I think I have feelings for Meredith Grey."_

"The floor is all yours."

"I had lunch with her today and that was the best half hour that I've had in a long time and I kind of just I didn't want it to end and I get this fluttery feeling whenever she touches me and she just makes me happy...and I don't know why or when I started feeling these things for her but all I know is that it hit me like a ton of bricks and I can't make it go away." Addison explained.

"Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"No, and I don't plan to... I'm just going to wait it out and wait until they go away. Besides, she's with Derek." Addison stated as the shrieking of her pager made her jump. "I've gotta go." Addison said as she walked out of her office.

"Talk to her Addison!" Callie yelled as the redhead dashed out of her office, even though she was sure the redhead wouldn't.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Meredith sat playing with the hem of her scrub top nervously as she sat in Addison's office.

"Hey." Meredith greeted as the neonatal surgeon stepped into the office.

"Hi, Meredith..." Addison replied a bit surprised to see the very person she was trying to avoid sitting on her desk.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to Joe's with me for a drink?"

"I umm... actually I uh, have some paperwork to finish up but thanks for asking." Addison said with a smile as she tried to avoid making eye contact with the blonde because she was sure that if she did, she would tackle the blonde down on her desk and rip all her clothes off.

"Oh okay..." Meredith said as she tried to mask the disappointment she felt. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Actually I'm busy tomorrow too...Sorry." Addison lied.

"What's wrong with you Addison? Ever since we had lunch you've been avoiding me like the plague... You barely spoke to me during surgery and now you're making up excuses so you don't have to be with me!" Meredith finished.

"Nothing I'm just...busy."

"Seriously what is wrong with you?"

"Just drop it Meredith!" Addison yelled.

"What is your problem Addiso-" Meredith was cut off as Addison's lips crashed against her own.

"That is my problem Meredith!" Addison mumbled as Meredith put her hands on the redhead's shoulders. "What are you doi-" was all Addison could get out before the intern had pinned her to the wall.

Meredith kissed the redhead feverishly and slid her tongue into Addison's mouth as her hands slid down Addison's sides. The blonde's kisses moved down to Addison's neck then to her collarbone as she started unbuttoning the attending's blouse.

"Meredith." Addison managed to say between ragged breaths.

"Come home with me." Meredith said as she moved her hands behind Addison's back to unclip her bra.

"What?"

"Come home with me."

"I umm... I don't know that that's such a good idea... I mean you're with Derek and...Jesus Christ Meredith!" Addison yelped as the blonde teased Addison's hardened nipples.

"You still so sure it's a bad idea?" Meredith said in a husky voice as the redhead squirmed beneath her.

"Okay...Meet me at my hotel."

"Perfect." The blonde said as she picked up her bag from the couch and sauntered out of the office... It was going to be a good night.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Author's Note: So... let me know what you guys thought or what you want to see...I'm always up for suggestions:) Just a heads up, from approximately the next chapter on, the story's rating will most likely change. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Ok so first off, I'd like to apologize for the obvious holes in my plot for the last chapter... In my head I knew they weren't going to end up going to Joe's so I didn't even think about Meredith being pregnant, and second, thank you guys so much for all of your feedback especially to ****TemperanceBoothRizzles and the guest writing as Maureen for your consistent reviews you guys are Famazing:)** **And as always, please R&R:)**

**Chp. 5**

Meredith watched as Addison's grey eyes fluttered open and focused on her face.

"Morning." Meredith greeted with a smile.

"Shit!" Addison yelped as she immediately jumped away from Meredith and pulled the covers to her chest. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"What the hell Addison?" Meredith questioned angrily.

"This...This was a mistake!" Addison said quickly.

"That's not what you were saying last night." Meredith replied smugly.

"Meredith! This isn't a joke! First I sleep with Derek's best friend and now his girlfriend!"

"Addison, relax." Meredith said softly as she pulled the redhead back down next to her and slowly started trailing kisses down Addison's neck.

"Meredith stop! Ok just...Just stop. This cannot happen again!" Addison said as she once again scooted away from the blonde.

"And why not?"

"Because."

Meredith smiled at the redhead's childish response. "Because what?"

"Because you can't just fuck with my head like that Meredith. Because I like you and I really shouldn't and sleeping with you sure as hell isn't gonna help me get over you. So, we're going to act like this never happened and avoid each other at all costs until this all blows over and then we ju-" Addison's rant was cut short as Meredith place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I like you too."

"You do?"

"I do."

"But you have Derek and-"

"Forget about Derek, Addison! We're just two people... I like you and you like me. So lets just take it from there, ok?" Meredith said quietly.

"Ok."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Meredith paced anxiously in the lobby of Addison's hotel as she awaited the redhead's arrival. After they spoke that morning, Meredith had asked Addison to go out with her to dinner that night and they agreed to meet in the lobby at 7 o'clock. Meredith reached in her purse and retrieved her phone to check and see if Addison had called when she heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Expecting someone?" Addison teased as she walked towards the blonde.

"Hey, you look...great." Meredith said as her eyes wandered over the redhead's body.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Addison replied with a smile.

"Not too bad? I had to sit through an hour of grueling questions while Izzie curled my hair about who I was going out with and all I get is not too bad?"

"I'm just bothering you...You look beautiful." Addison replied lightly as she entwined her fingers with the blonde's.

The pair made their way to Addison's car and drove to an Italian restaurant not too far from the hospital. They made conversation about the cases they were working on and some of the best surgeries they'd performed and skirted around the family topic as neither of them had the best relationship with their parents until they arrived at the restaurant.

"I'm happy you're with me tonight Addison." Meredith said sheepishly as she and Addison walked hand in hand towards the large, wooden doors of the restaurant.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Addison said with a smile that quickly disappeared as she and Meredith entered the restaurant and were greeted by a pair of piercing, blue eyes that were all too familiar to both women.

"D-Derek..."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**So... let me know what you guys thought or what you want to see...I'm always up for suggestions:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So, as always thank you guys so, so much for all of your feedback...I am really sorry for not updating sooner I just kinda lost my writing mojo for a while there... But here is the next chapter, so enjoy and please read and review!:)**

Chapter 6

_"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Addison said with a smile that quickly disappeared as she and Meredith entered the restaurant and were greeted by a pair of piercing, blue eyes that were all too familiar to both women._

_"D-Derek... _What are you doing here?" Meredith asked nervously as she quickly released Addison's hand.

"Well I was coming to get some take out for you and me..." He answered as he gestured to the paper bag in his hand. "But it looks like you had other plans."

"I um... Well I..We were just-" Meredith stuttered as she attempted to formulate an explanation in her head.

"Dr. Grey and I were meeting here to discuss a case over dinner. Isn't that right Dr. Grey?" Addison explained innocently.

"Right." Meredith said with a nervous smile.

The three stood awkwardly until Derek gave a nod of acceptance. "Well I guess I'll just have to eat it all myself."

Addison inwardly cringed as Derek kissed Meredith's cheek and walked out of the restaurant, but was relieved he bought her story.

"Shall we Dr. Grey?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Meredith smiled and watched Addison lovingly as she took a sip of her drink.

"What?" Addison asked nervously.

"Nothing." Meredith replied.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" Addison asked as her face turned a shade of red and she quickly rummaged through her purse for a mirror.

"No, no." Meredith said between giggles. "I'm just really glad my girlfriend is so smart. I don't think I'd be here if it weren't for the "case" we have."

Addison quirked her eyebrow at the word 'girlfriend' and Meredith quickly picked up on it.

"I am so sorry... I didn't mean to call you my girlfriend. I mean you're not so I shouldn't of said that." Meredith rambled as she saw a frown appear on the redhead's face. "Not that I don't want you to be because you're really nice and you're funny and I really like you but you know I'm me..and I'm dark and twisty and you're really great so..." Meredith sighed. "Do you want to be?"

"I'd love to be." Addison said with a smile.

"Okay then." Meredith said as she tried to contain her excitement but failed and kissed Addison across the table.

"Dark and twisty? Really Mer?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**This chapter was more of a filler just to establish their relationship...But still, let me know what you guys thought or what you want to see...I'm always up for suggestions and this time, I promise to update as soon as I can:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you guys as always for your feedback, it always puts a smile on my face:)Please R&R.**

Chapter 7

"Seriously Meredith? What the hell is wrong with you?" Derek's voice boomed in the small trailer.

"Why are you so upset?" Meredith replied. She had expected him to be upset but not this bad.

"Because she is my ex-wife who tore apart our relationship and now you're going to have meals with her?" Came Derek's harsh reply.

"I can have lunch with whoever I want Derek! You don't get to tell me who I can and can't be friends with!" Meredith replied angrily.

"Well I can when she is my ex wife!"

"Ok, you know what I'm going to go to Cristina's because you are completely overreacting." Meredith replied as she stuffed some pajamas into her gym bag.

"Yeah just walk away…Isn't that what you always do? God you're just like your father!" Derek yelled. He immediately realized he had gone to far when he saw Meredith's body go rigid and her eyes fill with tears. "Mer, I.."

"Stop. Just stop. This...thing we had…Its done." Meredith said barely above a whisper as she wiped away a few stray tears that had managed to escape.

"Mer, I didn't mean it I'm…" Meredith quickly slammed the front door of the trailer before he could finish his sentence. Her hands fumbled with the ring of keys as she shakily put the key into the ignition an drove off with no idea where she would go.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Dr. Montgomery, its yours." The scrub nurse said as she picked up the offending device.

"I'm in the middle of closing a woman's uterus…Let it go to voicemail." Addison said harshly.

"But Dr. Montgomery they keep calling." The scrub nurse said meekly.

"Who the hell is calling me so persistently?" Addison said, annoyance seeping through her words.

"Its Meredith…Grey."

"Shit." Addison muttered. "Karev close for me I have to take this." Addison pulled off her mask and her gloves and quickly pressed the answer button as she exited the OR. "Hey Mer…. He what? Yeah I'll be right down."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Addison tapped her foot anxiously as she waited for Meredith's arrival at the hospital. The blonde had called her and she was crying hysterically about something Derek had said. The redhead nearly sprinted when she saw the blonde walking toward the hospital's entrance.

"Mer baby are you ok?" Addison asked as she immediately wrapped her arms around the sobbing intern.

"He said I was just like my father Addison." Meredith muttered against Addison's chest.

"Oh Mer…I am so, so sorry." Addison said as she held Meredith for a few more minutes until her breathing evened out. "Why don't we go get some sleep? I'm on call but I just finished a surgery so I doubt they'll need me anytime soon."

"Okay." The blonde replied quietly as she linked her hand with Addison's and followed her to the on call room.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Derek walked quickly throughout the halls as he searched for Meredith. He had passed by Cristina's and she wasn't there so he figured she had to be in the hospital. He made a sharp turn down the hall and was about to give up when he caught a glimpse of dirty blonde hair disappear into an on call room. He hurriedly opened the door and was shocked when he saw an all too familiar redhead pull her lips away from Meredith's.

"Addison?!"

"Derek….What are you doing here?"

**Author's Note: So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter…Please let me know what you thought and any suggestions you may have:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Okay, so I am officially the worst with updates, but I have no class this whole week so I should be able to write up a few more chapters. Here's a new chapter so I hope you guys haven't given up on me quite yet:)**

Chapter 8

_Derek walked quickly throughout the halls as he searched for Meredith. He had passed by Cristina's and she wasn't there so he figured she had to be in the hospital. He made a sharp turn down the hall and was about to give up when he caught a glimpse of dirty blonde hair disappear into an on call room. He hurriedly opened the door and was shocked when he saw an all too familiar redhead pull her lips away from Meredith's._

_"Addison?!"_

_"Derek….What are you doing here?"_

"I think a better question would be what are you doing making out with my girlfriend?" Derek yelled angrily.

"Derek lower your voice you're attracting attention." Addison hissed as she quickly closed the door to the on call room, much to the displeasure of the nurses lurking outside.

"Oh what you don't want everyone to know that you, not only slept with my best friend, but you slept with my girlfriend too?"

"She's not your girlfriend she's your ex-girlfriend!" Addison corrected.

"Just because we got into an argument doesn't automatically mean she's up for grabs!" Derek defended as he ran a shaky hand through his dark hair.

"No wonder she doesn't want to be with you, you talk about her like she's a piece of meat, Derek!"

"Addison, honey, you need to relax." Meredith said softly, as she placed a hand on the redhead's forearm.

"Honey?! Did she just call you honey? What the hell Addison? How long have you two been together?" Derek's voiced boomed within the small room.

"A couple of weeks." Addison mumbled quietly.

"A couple of weeks? We were still together! You're unbelievable Addison, you know that? Un-fucking-believable!" Derek shouted, and with a slam of the door, he was gone.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Meredith and Addison had been successfully avoiding Derek for almost a week now, although there was no way to avoid the curious glares and the whispers that seemed to follow them everywhere. Meredith had been able to hold back her anger but Addison, not so much, as she often greeted the nurses with a 'Can I help you with something?' Or 'Do you want picture?'

Meredith silently chuckled as she lay snuggled into Addison on her couch.

"What?" Addison said quietly.

"Nothing, nothing." Meredith said as she giggled even more than before. "I'm just really glad I'm not a nurse right now."

Addison smiled. "Well they just make up the craziest things, they aren't even half true."

Meredith's laughter quickly dissipated at Addison's comment. "I heard they were saying you only slept with me to spite Derek." Meredith said meekly.

"You don't actually think that's true do you?"

Meredith just shrugged. "I'd like to think it isn't"

"How could you even think that was true, Mer?"

"Easily Addison!" Meredith raised her voice as she sat up on the couch. "You're smart, and beautiful, and you're a great surgeon and you have all these things going for you, and I'm me…dark and twisty Meredith with the daddy problems. Yeah, you like me right now but what happens when you see how broken I really am? You're not gonna want me anymore Addison, you're gonna end up leaving like everyone else does."

"Meredith, there is nothing I would like more than to be with you. All of you, not just the bright and shiny you, so let me. Okay? I'm in this for the long haul, I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay." Meredith said weakly, hoping that Addison meant what she said.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Author's Note 2: I hope you guys liked the chapter, I'm already working on the next one. Let me know what you thought-feedback is always appreciated:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note- Thank you so much for all of the feedback, it always encourages me to update sooner:) I didn't proofread this one before I uploaded it so I could get it out faster so I apologize if there are any errors. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please R&R.

Chp. 9

"Mer, Meredith please come out, it wasn't my fault you know that!" Addison pleaded through the locked on call room door.

"Just leave Addison. I just…I just need some time." Meredith choked out between sobs.

"Mer…"

"Just get the hell out Addison. I don't want to see you anymore so just leave!"

**1 hour earlier**

Meredith awoke to the smell of bacon and freshly cooked waffles drifting in from the kitchen. She slowly got out of Addison's bed and made her way towards the kitchen where she found Addison cooking in nothing but her Yale hoodie and a black, lacy thong. The blonde creeped over to the redhead and wrapped her arms around the neonatal surgeon's waist and placed soft kisses along her neck.

"Hey you." Addison said as she leaned back to meet Meredith's lips in a good morning kiss.

"Hey…You made breakfast?"

"Well yeah…I just figured since you haven't been able to keep down any of your food lately."

Meredith was two months pregnant and had a hard time keeping down much of anything.

"Well thank you." Meredith replied with a smile as she grabbed her plate off the counter.

"Hey Mer, try to be ready to go in half an hour so I can squeeze in your ultrasound before I have to see any patients."

"Okay, sounds good."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Meredith and Addison drove in a comfortable silence on their way to the hospital.

"Mer, are you okay?" Addison asked hesitantly.

"Yeah baby, why?" Meredith pondered, as she reached for the redhead's hand across the center console.

"It's just…You just broke up with Derek and I don't want you to feel like I rushed you into anything. If you want some time to think…"

"Addison." Meredith interrupted, cutting the redhead's rant short. "there's nothing to think about, you're all I want. So lets get this ultrasound over with and maybe we can spend some more time before you have to operate, okay?"

"Okay." Addison replied with a smile.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"It's gonna feel a little cold." Addison said out of habit as she spread the gel on Meredith's abdomen.

"I know." Meredith replied teasingly.

"Right." Addison said sheepishly.

"Okay so…" Addison started, but immediately stopped as she anxiously zoomed in on the fetus, hoping to god she was wrong.

"Addison, what's wrong, honey?" Meredith asked nervously.

"Nothing, nothing…I'm just gonna run some tests."

"Addison don't bullshit me. What's wrong with my baby?"

"I told you Mer, its just some precautionary tests"

"You know damn right that's a lie, Addison. Tell me what the fuck is going on!" Meredith demanded.

"I…I can't find a heartbeat."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Author's Note- So, lots happening in this chapter…Will Meredith lose her baby? Are Addison and Meredith gonna stay together? Stay tuned to find out!:)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-So I know I haven't updated this in a long time, but I've recently gotten quite a few follows and reviews for this story so I thought I'd update! Please R&R:)**

Chapter 10

Addison rubbed soothing circles on Meredith's back as she cried onto her chest. They had been sitting in the same position for half an hour now and Meredith's crying still hadn't let up.

"I'm so sorry, Mer." Addison murmured into the blonde's ear.

"It's not your fault…I mean what was I supposed to do with the kid anyways? His father's a one night stand and Derek wants nothing to do with me. Maybe it's for the best you know?" Meredith replied as her sobs finally slowed.

"Mer, you have me and you always will, I need you to know that."

"Oh, Addie, I'm sorry baby I didn't mean it like that I just meant.."

"It's okay, don't apologize." The neonatal surgeon replied as she stood with Meredith still hanging on to her. "Why don't you go home and just relax for the rest of the day? I'll talk to Bailey and be home as soon as I can."

"Okay, thanks." Meredith replied as she dried a few stray tears from her eyes.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was only eleven in the morning and Meredith was already hitting the bar. After the morning she'd had she desperately needed something to distract her from her harsh reality.

"Hey, Joe." Meredith greeted.

"Hey…You're here early. Bad day?"

"Pft that's an understatement."

Noticing that Meredith had been crying, Joe poured her first drink on the house and left the blonde to bask in the relief that the liquor provided. Meredith felt the tequila burn a path down her esophagus and breathed a sigh of relief, relief that she was okay, relief that everything was over.

"You wanna talk about it?" Joe offered as he cleaned a glass.

"Nope, just want to forget it." It wasn't that she didn't want the baby, she did…She wanted for her and Addison to maybe have a family and be happy but since when did things ever go her way? Meredith snapped from her thoughts as she heard the sound of bells signaling that someone was entering the bar. The blonde hoped it would be Addison but instead it was the exact person she didn't want to see…Derek. He plopped down onto the stool next to her.

"Isn't it a bit early for tequila?" the neurosurgeon deadpanned.

"It's five o-clock somewhere." Meredith replied in an equally dry tone.

"So what's your problem?"

"You really want to know? You just found out I slept with your wife."

"Yeah and I'm extremely mad but I care too much about you to let you drink yourself to death so spill."

"Just remember you asked…."

Several tequila shots and hours later, Meredith had finished her whole story including the story about her and Addison and started crying. Derek sat silent.

"Derek? Say something."

"I-I…I don't know what to say Mer. You were sleeping with someone other than me even before Addison, what do I say to that? Everything you said was a lie."

"No Derek wait," Meredith grabbed Derek's arm as he stood to leave but he shook her off.

"I just…I just need some time." And with that he was gone.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Addison sighed as she flopped down into her car. She had just picked up some dinner and flowers for Meredith and was on her way home. She made the short drive from the store to her hotel where she would meet Meredith.

"Hey." Addison greeted with a kind smile as she entered the room.

"Hi." Meredith replied as Addison kissed her and sat next to her on the couch.

"How'd your day go?"

"Okay I guess….I talked to Derek."

"Really?" the redhead replied as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. It was awful…He told me to tell him what was wrong and I did and he left."

Addison stayed silent and placed her hand on Meredith's. Meredith leaned in and placed her head on Addison's shoulder and let her guards completely down and shed a few silent tears and realized that this was what she wanted forever…Just her and Addison.

"I love you, Addison."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~


End file.
